Finally Dantana
by pinkfunster98
Summary: A little story about my fave couple Santana and Dani (Dantana)
1. Chapter 1

Dani and Santana had been dating for a few months and Dani was happy, really happy. She still felt horrible about agreeing to kick her girlfriend out of the band, especially since lately that was almost all the time they spent together. With Santana's job, dance lessons and now her being the understudy for Funny Girl combined with Danis work and the band they say each other once a week at best. Sure they texted all the time but it wasn't the same at all. Don't get Dani wrong she was so happy Santana was going places - she deserved it considering how talented she was (although maybe singing Rachel's song for a Funny Girl audition and getting the part wasn't the best way to go about it but more on that later...) Dani really liked Santana and could see herself falling for her if only everything wasn't coming their way! Dani wanted to initiate a date night or something where the two of them could just hang out and connect, finding out more about each other with some making out and cuddling involved obviously (that's connecting right and come on Dani's dating Santana you can't resist that body, no matter how hard you try!)

Truth be told when Santana had told Dani all about her and Rachel's fight and how one of them would just have to leave the loft, Dani was really hoping it was Santana not that she wanted Santana to lose Rachel and Kurt but if Santana had no where to live then maybe she would move in with Dani. It would've been a huge step but maybe if they took that step they would become a tighter couple. Also Dani really just wanted to wake up each morning to that face and Santana in her arms or her in Santana's it didn't really matter as long as they were together. Nothing past heavy making out had even happened between Santana and Dani but under the right conditions right come on Dani just wanted to catch that break and it looked like one might have just come her way...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry for the perspective jump I just thought that it might be good to hear what Santana was thinking before I jump into the story and hopefully it gives you all some more time to review and give me some ideas of what I should do moving forward!

So time had passed since Santana had started dating her 100% Sapphic Goddess and she was loving it. Dani was perfect for Santana, she was bright, bubbly and cheerful but could totally be serious and calm Santana down and if Santana would admit it to herself she was already whipped for this girl. Finn's death had hit Santana hard, she had never really thought that death could come on so young and especially someone who didn't deserve to die! Dani had helped Santana 100% through it all not only holding her while she sobbed about Finn but also talked to her about Brittany, completely understanding what Santana was going through and showing her that no matter what Brittany did there was a girl here for her now in New York who wanted Santana and no one else.

Dani was smart, funny, sweet, adorable and so many more things, Santana didn't understand how her luck would be that a girl like that would be in New York City, like girls and more in particular her and actually want to date her exclusively. So far there had been no fights or anything like that, well except Santana might have got a bit annoyed when her girlfriend agreed to kick her out of the band (come on who kicks their girlfriend out of a band and with Santana's talent and hotness she was not an asset they could afford to lose!) Santana was majorly bummed out though because the band was the only connection time her and Dani had!

Now that Santana was doing Funny Girl along with her dance lessons at NYADA and her job at the diner she spent barely anytime with her girlfriend who she really liked, like really really liked. Santana didn't want to push Dani into anything but it was killing Santana that she didn't know everything about her Goddess and they didn't have the time to do all those cliché New York City romance things or even go on a date. Santana was also kinda hopeful that if they connect on an emotional level then maybe something physical would happen between them.

Sure Santana and Dani had made out with tongues and all that like a lot (I mean how could a couple who looked as good as they did not embrace it all) but Santana missed getting her lesbian loving on! Back at McKinley Santana always had something going on, even with Brittany there was no lack of physical contact in anyway. Santana was glad that she and Dani hadn't rushed into things but she craved the feeling of Dani and just wanted her all the time.

Whilst Santana and Dani weren't at the physical stage of their relationship Santana did have to hide a bit of disappointment when Rachel was kicked out rather than her. Sure the loft was awesome and the feeling of one-upping Berry especially after her slap rocked but a small part (okay a more than small part) of Santana was quite hopeful that if she got kicked out, she would be able to go to Dani as a refugee. Santana had even saw it in her head with her knocking on Dani's door and hearing her guitar being put down and Dani's steps down the hallway before the door opens to reveal her girlfriends gorgeous face, probably looking very surprised and pleased at the unexpected visit.

Santana then would've sat Dani down and just explained to her the situation and hint at maybe moving in with Dani since she had nowhere else to go in all of New York and there was no way Santana was going back to Ohio, now that she not only had finally made it (even as annoying Rachel's understudy) but she had a smoking hot girlfriend who was completely into her and no thoughts of straying away.

Santana knew that if the opportunity arose for her and Dani to move forward in their relationship she sure as hell would take it as quick as she could, and it appeared an opportunity just might have come Santana's way!

A/N sorry to have two notes on one chapter just wanted to say a huge thanks to the support I've got, for a first time fan fiction author its awesome to get support from peoples who's fan fictions I read a love! Anyway until next time please review and give me ideas or else I have no way to move forward! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so sorry about giving you nothing for so long but life has been crazy lately with so much school work and other stuff but here is another chapter for you, its slightly longer than the others and I hope to make this chapters length what you can expect but I will see how it goes anyway, please read and review! I love to get feedback and honestly tell me what you want to see next!**

With Santana going back to Lima for the Glee Club's final goodbye Dani had heaps of time to think about what she wanted next. With her and Santana talking everyday with texting, phone calls and Skype even the occasional Snapchat Dani was starting to realise just how much she needed this girl in her life. Her last couple of girlfriends had sucked to say the least and it was coming clearer and clearer that Dani could see her future with this amazing woman who she missed so much and more so she wanted that incredible future.

Dani had been feeling pretty insecure about the whole leaving her girlfriend to go to Lima alone with Brittany and Rachel there but it appeared that Dani actually had something to thank Brittany for such as finally getting Rachel and Santana back to being pals. Santana had told Dani everything that had taken place back at McKinley from all her musical performances - Dani had already asked for her own private Toxic performance, Rachel and her making up and singing about it of course it was Glee Club week after all and most importantly all the stuff that had gone down with Brittany. Saying that she was surprise in anyway would've been lying but Dani couldn't help but feel pretty annoyed that after everything and knowing that Santana was with her now Brittany still thought she could win Santana back and owned those amazing lips.

Santana had done all she could to convince Dani that she was with her and wasn't going back to Brittany and due to Dani's deep feelings she couldn't help herself be convinced too that nothing was going to happen and that her girlfriend was going to remain hers.

Dani's grand plan for getting closer to Santana was moving along smoothly. After discussions with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Sam (whom Dani had met when they came to New York together a few months ago) Dani had managed to get them to agree to Rachel moving back in with her best friends and then getting Santana to move in with Dani. They had all discussed how to break the news to Santana but ultimately they had all decided to leave it up to Dani which left her deep in thought and planning out how to break the news to her girlfriend.

Dani's final plan had all come together last night when Elliot had come over and listened to Dani's song which she had specifically written for her girlfriend. Elliot had loved it and had helped her figure out when this should all happen and they had agreed that they day after everyone got back from Lima Dani would take Santana out on a date and take her back to her apartment where Dani would serenade her girlfriend and ask her to move in with her.

Whilst Dani was nervous about asking Santana to move in with her as she knew she was Santana's second real girlfriend and she knew that within herself she didn't think she could handle the rejection from someone she had come to love but through everyone's excitement and convincing along with Dani's feelings for Santana that she felt were being reciprocated, the fear was becoming smaller than the excitement and anticipation.

Walking over to the kitchen Dani checked again for the third time that the chocolates and wine were still sitting in the fridge just waiting for Santana to be back and the question to be asked. Since Dani had finalised her plan at least three times a day, more if she wasn't working, she would check that everything was where it was meant to be. She had also been frantically practising her song which she wanted to play for Santana, making sure that everything was perfect from the tuning of her guitar to the chords and the words which Dani knew would be what meant the most to Santana.

Santana had inspired Dani to write so many songs it was ridiculous. To Dani it seemed like every moment they spent together was perfect and deserved to have a song written about it. There was just something about Santana that inspired Dani and she couldn't just bring it down to one thing which was really the inspiration behind the song she was going to perform for her girlfriend. Her song was all about the way Santana made Dani feel each time she looked at her, touched her and kissed her.

It still amazed Dani each and every time that she thought about Santana that she chose Dani to be with not anyone else. Dani had some issues in the past which still affected her today in regards to self worth and appearance and being with Santana had brought it up again. There was no way that Dani was going to go back to her old ways or anything but when she was out with Santana she always felt like she was being judged by everyone as to why the smoking hot Latina would pick her. Santana had picked up on this and always made sure to flaunt their relationship when Dani gripped her hand that little bit tighter or started to get her look as Santana had once described it.

It had startled Dani the first time when she realised that Santana knew what she was hiding in regards to those issues and confronted her and talked it out, explaining all the things that made her want to be with Dani and why she Santana didn't know how she could measure up to someone so kind and sweet as Dani. Santana had helped Dani through her insecurity as she told (and showed) how because each of them feared that the other was far better that meant that they were meant to be together not apart as each of them worried.

A knock on the door shocked Dani from her thoughts as she wasn't expecting any company with Elliot out on the town and her girlfriend and the rest of the gang still in Lima so she ambled towards the door predicting a lost pizza delivery guy or something but when she opened the door she received a huge surprise.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for such a long wait again but I am now on holidays for two weeks so hopefully I will get heaps of time to write and will have written enough to have weekly updates for a while! There's a short flash back just to explain Santana's thoughts and everything. I promise that after this the story will get less about feelings and have more of a storyline. Anyway please read and review, let me know who's perspective you want or if you want me to keep switching from Dani and Santana. xx**

_A knock on the door shocked Dani from her thoughts as she wasn't expecting any company with Elliot out on the town and her girlfriend and the rest of the gang still in Lima so she ambled towards the door predicting a lost pizza delivery guy or something but when she opened the door she received a huge surprise._

"_Hey babe, did you miss me?"_

Every since telling Dani about Brittany's actions I've been a nervous wreck to say the least which I why I decided to come back as soon as possible. Everyone around me could pick up all the tension I had from my mother who threatened to have me pay for a new rug if I didn't stop pacing and the whole Glee Club who started to avoid me because Snix tends to make an appearance when I'm anxious. So I think everyone wasn't surprised and actually thankful when I made a hasty departure after Don't Stop Believing, it's a great song and symbolises so much but this girl I'm going to convince that is the only one for me honestly symbolises my future which means much more to me then a stupid Journey song.

I had ages to think over what I wanted to say and do when I saw Dani all through my travel time but it all seemed like a flash when the taxi dropped me in front of Dani's apartment complex and I looked up to the third floor to see the flash of her hair as she walked past the window. Santana Lopez doesn't get worried or nervous but something about this girl makes me become a pile of mush. As I walked up the stairs carrying my suitcase with me I kept reciting the three words over and over in my head and under my breath. I didn't care what I said as long as I said those three words to my Dani.

I knock once on the door and wait, imagining Dani ambling towards the door not expecting anyone, probably a pizza guy since food is always on her mind and then when the door opens suddenly my confidence is back and I smile at her shocked face and say "Hey babe, did you miss me?"

She responds by squealing and pulling me into a hug before placing a chaste kiss on my lips which leaves me hanging but I don't say anything sure that I'll get something more later. Dani helps me inside and smiles and I put my suitcase by the door and not saying anything to her I simply walk over to her couch and throw myself onto it, smiling incredibly content. I don't have to wait too long at all before my girlfriend curls up beside me so we're spooning on her couch.

"Not that I'm upset in anyway but what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Lima for three more days Santana"

"Nice that my girlfriend greets me with a hug and a teasing kiss and waits less than two minutes before starting an interrogation, but I guess for just this once I'll abide. Just so you know babe this cannot go past these walls because if it does I'll lose my badass cred"

"Okay, okay but babe no offence but I think you lost that the moment you got panic sweat under your boobs about me but I promise this stays between us so go ahead"

"God Rachel just can't keep anything to herself argh I'll get her back later anyway Lima was great well except for the whole Brittany incident, my lips belong to one person only" I manage to stop myself from continuing as to how only one person owns my heart too but I just pause and take a breath before continuing.

"Remember how I told you how Kurt and Rachel said once that Lima didn't feel like home anymore well that's what has happened to me. It was great to see my parents and be in my house and see everyone even Sue who is now principal I don't even want to know how that happened but anyway there were all these people who I'm so close to and I was in my house except it wasn't home." You decide to look straight into Dani's eyes for this next part so my move your head and look into her gorgeous eyes.

"Even when kissing Brittany which I apologise for and I promise I didn't want to happen at all but I didn't like it or anything but it felt old and sad. Something's happened to me Dani since moving to New York, you see there's this girl who works at the Diner with me, she's smart, sexy, sings and plays the guitar and even gives me panic sweat under my boobs. This girl I speak of and well she's my home, whenever I'm with her I feel like I'm safe, she is my place to land and well, she holds my heart. Dani, I love you so much, you are my home." I feel a tear slide down my cheek and see it fall onto Dani's cheek and I slowly wipe it away, waiting her response.

For a moment she just lies there looking into my eyes before she starts to speak, softly at first but getting louder and louder with each breath.

"Santana I love you too so much and you are my home too. You give me comfort and I've come to realise in your absence that I want you in my life for a long time and I know that I am your second official girlfriend but I can't imagine not waking up and falling asleep next to you and not having my coffee stolen by you and stealing your food in revenge, I can't imagine that for another day so I want to know if you would move in here with me? Will you build a home with me?"

Its now my turn to take a moment and before I realise what I've done Dani starts to ramble.

"Okay it might be too soon but I've talked to like Kurt and Blaine and Sam and Rachel and they all thought you'd like to move in and I even wrote a song for you all about you but if you don't want to move in that's okay, we've made so much progress today so don't freak out okay , babe?"

Without realising it, I've zoned out thinking about moving all my stuff from the loft to Dani's or is it now our apartment, wait shit I haven't said yes yet, damn Santana control yourself, you've just had the girl you love ask you to move in and you don't even say yes before drifting off.

"Yes Dani omg yes 100 times yes, I'm sorry I zoned out thinking about moving all my stuff sorry shit I love you so much!"

"Wait you said moving all your stuff, does that mean Rachel will get her candle drawer back and we'll have a drawer of stripper bra's and crotch less panties?"

"Okay its official Rachel is going down as soon as she gets back we are having a little talk Rachel to Snix"

"No babe I'm sorry I was just getting excited about well that"

"Wanky!"

**A/N Sorry that is such a weird way to end the chapter but I just didn't know how to end so I just did anyway review please!**


End file.
